


i can’t carry you forever (but i can hold you now)

by Nazezdha321



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, i fully blame al for this fic, kind of, thank u al
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazezdha321/pseuds/Nazezdha321
Summary: "Do you want a hug?"
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	i can’t carry you forever (but i can hold you now)

**Author's Note:**

> the biggest of all thank yous to al, who both prompted and beta'd this fic! i have never written for fitzbobbi before so i thought i'd start small with this one. 
> 
> this is also my fic for week 1 of the new year, new mission challenge from agentsofchallenges on tumblr, so thanks to them for organizing the event! 
> 
> i'm going to be posting a lot this month so this is the first fic of many. happy new year! 
> 
> enjoy <3

“Bobbi?” Fitz asked, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I just zoned out,” Bobbi said, shaking her head to try to get rid of the current fuzz in her brain. She’d been like this all day, and she knew the others would be worried if they weren’t so preoccupied with everything else. “Sorry, what was the question?” 

  
Fitz frowned. “I asked how you were doing, but I guess I already know. You never zone out.” 

Bobbi considered trying to force a smile and a  _ first time for everything! _ but Fitz would have seen through the act anyway. He knew her better than anyone. “My mom was in a car crash.” Fitz’s eyes widened as she continued. “She’s fine, but she’ll probably be in the hospital for a little bit, and...” 

He nodded understandingly. “Do you want to visit her?” 

Bobbi shrugged. She had no idea. There was so much to do around here, what with Skye in quarantine and Mack still recovering from his alien encounter and the remains of the fallen city and Trip’s upcoming funeral. 

Fitz could probably see her mind racing because he took her hand in his. 

“Do you want a hug?” 

She nodded numbly.

Fitz put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Bobbi wrapped herself around him, leaning into his shoulders. It was moments like these where she remembered how they fell in love in the first place. Because even in the midst of it all, Fitz was there, and she was with him. The world seemed to drown them both but Fitz’s presence was a grounding point, like a rock in the river. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Always,” he replied. “We’ll figure it out together.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! feedback is welcome and appreciated <3 you can also find me on tumblr @nazezdha321
> 
> hugs and sunshine <3


End file.
